The present invention relates to a color development composite to be used for processing silver halide type color sensitized material and a processing method using such a color development composite, more particularly, to a color development composite which augments color developer stability when used and does not cause negative effects to the surroundings where it is used, as well as to a processing method of silver halide type color sensitized material using such color development composite.